Carol Of The Bells
by Valkyriye
Summary: Christmas morning in Titans Tower.


Jump City was still drearily waking at 5 in the morning. Snow was covering the ground and a certain T shaped tower was gradually waking from their slumber.

At least, that's what they had hoped would happen Christmas morning. However, the sudden stomping of feet in the hallways would prove that their hopes had been fruitless. "It's Christmas!" A loud voice rang through the halls, waking the four inhabitants that were still lying in bed.

The voice came from a certain green changeling, who was running down the hallway, knocking on the doors of his teammates. He was still clad in his pajamas, but he had donned a traditional Santa hat before leaving his bedroom.

The second to emerge was Raven, a look of annoyance plastered on her face. "Can you not?" She grabbed Beast Boy by the back of his pajama top, an icy glare directed at him.

The boy wiggled from her grip, backing away with a nervous smile. "Ah, sorry, Rae!" he laughed awkwardly. "I'm just really excited!"

"You're excited every year." Raven spoke flatly.

"Exactly!" Beast Boy turned and started to knock on Robin's door.

The masked leader opened the door and smiled. "Morning, Beast Boy." he said as he moved down the hallway with Raven, headed towards the common room.

Beast Boy turned to notice that Cyborg and Starfire had already awoken. He grinned at them both, and the three followed the sorceress and boy wonder.

* * *

"Okay, let's start the gift exchange!" Robin exclaimed as they team gathered around their tree. "I'll start. So," he turned to Raven. "I was your secret Santa! I hope you like it." He handed the dark girl a present wrapped with paper that had little reindeer dancing over it.

Raven carefully ripped through the paper, painfully aware of the four sets of eyes on her. As the gift started to reveal itself, she saw a box that typically carried jewelry. Opening the box slowly, she gaped at the gift.

It was a necklace. The chain was stainless steel, woven in intricate patterns that was stiff yet flexible enough to drape around someone's neck. The charm was a silver raven, its wings curled down below to hold a gem that shone a dark purple.

"It's not just a regular necklace," Robin's voice brought Raven out of her trance. "It connects with your soul self. Enhances it. Makes it more stable."

Raven just stared at the boy wonder. "Where did you get this?"

Robin rubbed the back of his neck shyly. "I have connections."

The sorceress nodded and smiled as she put the necklace on. She felt a tingle as it connected with her. "Thank you, Robin," she said genuinely. "I'll cherish it. With that, I think I should go next."

Raven turned to Cyborg, levitating a box to the robot. "I hope they're the right ones. I saw you eyeing them last month."

Smiling, Cyborg tore apart the wrapping paper to reveal a red toolbox with little Teen Titans painted on it. It looked almost like something a little kid would make for their dad. He grinned widely as he opened the box, revealing a set of brand new tools, varying from wrenches to screwdrivers and nuts to bolts. "Sweet, Rae!" He exclaimed standing up to hug the girl. "They're perfect!"

Raven blushed and returned the hug, letting go after a moment. Cyborg sat back down, leaning forward to grab a present, handing it to Starfire. "Merry Christmas, Star." He said, a bright smile on his face.

Starfire's face lit up like a light bulb as she took the box and ripped the wrapping paper carefully, but quickly. She opened the box inside to reveal a variety of knick knacks. They ranged from hairpins to movie tickets to a few bottles of mustard. As she removed the things from the box, smiling and thanking Cyborg as she pulled each item out, she noticed something else underneath. She pulled the clothes out, a bright green tank top and a pair of jeans present. "Oh, thank you!" She exclaimed. "How did you know that I wished for your earthly clothing?"

Cyborg laughed out loud. "Every time we passed a store you asked if you could get some!"

"Indeed, I think I did!" She laughed along with the robot before setting the gifts aside and wrapping him in a crushing hug. Luckily, Cyborg could resist Starfire's extreme hugs. "It seems it is my turn." She let go of the robot, picking up a present and giving it to Beast Boy. "I was unsure of the correct gift, but I think I did get it right."

Beast Boy smiled and ravenously tore through the wrapping paper, revealing a video game. "Call Of Duty: GHOSTS?" He exclaimed. "Thanks, Star! It's perfect!" He grabbed the alien in a hug, letting go before she could return it, unwilling to risk a few broken bones.

"Yo, Robin!" Beast Boy tossed a box at the boy wonder. It was crudely wrapped, but that only made it easier to open. Robin opened it carefully, gradually revealing a… coupon book.

"Uh, thanks?" Robin said, trying to sound polite.

"Dude, I'm not that horrible!" Beast Boy exclaimed. "Look inside, geez."

Robin blinked before opening the coupon book to see that it was hollowed out. Inside, there was a Titans Communicator, but it was different. Instead of the standard screen communications, it had the ability to text and play games as well as store valuable information, encrypted so that no one else could get it.

"I'll admit it," Beast Boy started. "Cy helped me. But I thought of the ideas."

Cyborg nodded. "I only did what he said, so the thought was all the grass stain's."

"I already gave everyone else their upgraded communicators." Beast Boy added. "But yours has a special feature."

Beast Boy took the communicator from Robin, pressing a button to reveal a map of the world. It showed the location of all Titans Communicators. "Wow, Beast Boy," Robin started. "Thanks so much. I appreciate this."

"No biggie, dude!" Beast Boy said as he grinned toothily. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas."


End file.
